¿Te he visto antes?
by Alley Michaelis
Summary: La primera vez que Rose vio al Doctor, fue la última vez que él la vio. (Basado principalmente en The End of Time)


Diaclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de la BBC, yo sólo escribo esto ór diversión y sin fines de lucro.

N/A: Bueno, mi primer fic del fandom. Es algo raro en realidad, pero acabo de ver de nuevo The End of Time y tengo un montón de sentimientos, so… Eso. Disfruten.

—

—1 de enero, 2005 —

Se detuvo a medio paso, súbitamente. Atrás de ella, el hombre la miraba interrogativamente, con una ceja alzada. Los copos de nieve le congelaban la nariz.

El hombre lucía extraño, y a ella no le hacía mucha gracia quedarse con él. Y hacía frío. Y a ella no le gustaría nada más que estar dentro de su casa, cálida y confortable, pero… Algo la detuvo. Algo dentro de ella le gritaba que no se alejara, algo tan viejo como el tiempo y tan profundo como el universo, algo más poderoso que ella y fuera de su comprensión, como si fuera una llamada interna que no se puede negar. Se detuvo y volvió sobre sus pasos, el hombre la miró contrariado, como si no se lo hubiera esperado.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —El hombre, aún medio apoyado contra la pared, le sonrió débilmente.

—Por supuesto, yo…creo que es hora de que me vaya.

El hombre hizo ademán de irse y ella habló rápidamente, con toda la intención de detenerlo de su huida.

—¿No quieres pasar? Quizá si tomas una bebida caliente te sientas mejor, no es bueno empezar el año con resaca. —Probó, hablando animadamente y con una pequeña sonrisa tentativa, sin realmente saber lo que decía, tan sólo quería detener al hombre. Él negó con la cabeza.

—No creo que sea una buena idea, Rose. En verdad me tengo que ir. No me queda mucho tiempo. —Notó cómo sus puños se cerraron con más fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

—¿Tienes algún sitio al que ir?

—Algo así. —El hombre misterioso volvió a sonreír con tristeza en su mirada, y anhelo, como si viera algo inalcanzable o, al contrario, algo que había tenido y perdido hace mucho.

—¿Y no podrías llamar? ¿Retrasarlo un poco? —dijo esperanzada, y el hombre negó de nuevo, con la resignación y tristeza impregnados en lo más profundo de su ser.

—Ojalá pudiera. —No dijo nada por un momento, tan sólo se dedicó a observarla penetrantemente, y si hubiera sido cualquier extraño ella se hubiera sentido excepcionalmente incómoda, pero… No lo hacía, no le importaba en lo absoluto, en realidad. —Parece que es tiempo. Ten una buena vida, Rose Tyler, y feliz año nuevo.

Se fue. Así sin más. Dejándola con un sentimiento extraño en el pecho y una nariz congelada.

Y no fue hasta después que se dio cuenta que ella nunca le había dicho su nombre.

.

Al contrario de lo que algunas personas pudieran pensar, Rose no era idiota.

Meses después, ella recordaría haber visto en algún lugar la misma cabina de policía que la llevaría hasta las profundidades de universo. Aunque el Doctor le jurara mil y un veces que nunca antes la había visto, o siquiera aterrizado cerca de las áreas que ella podría haber visitado.

Ella _sabía_ que había visto la TARDIS antes.

No recordaba de dónde.

.

Fue hasta después que el recuerdo se volvió más claro en su mente.

El Doctor se fue, su doctor, el sarcástico, aventurero y apasionado que la había llevado a conocer el universo a lo largo del tiempo. Y otro Doctor llegó.

¿Acaso no lo había visto antes?

¿En año nuevo, quizá?

.

—¿Doctor? —levanto la vista del panel para mirarla, llevaba sus gafas puestas.

—¿Sí? ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar? No te puedo prometer nada, la TARDIS no está cooperando mucho hoy, pero podemos intentarlo.

—No es eso, yo… ¿Seguro que no nos hemos visto antes? —él sonrió divertido y burlón, y recargó sus brazos cruzados contra el panel a la vez que cruzaba las piernas y se pasaba la lengua por los dientes, un gesto que -ella había aprendido- era muy común en él.

—A diario, y antes de eso viajabas con mi regeneración anterior —ella rodó los ojos.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso. —lo miró seriamente, tratando de comunicar la importancia de sus palabras. Él se encogió de hombros antes de volver a trabajar en el panel, restándole importancia.

—No lo creo, tú estuviste aquí desde que me regeneré, y yo no puedo volver sobre mi línea del tiempo.

.

Cabello castaño y alborotado. Traje sucio pero con estilo. Ojos tristes. Ningún rostro (malditas sombras), dolor. Mucho dolor.

Una canción, y un nuevo año lleno de aventuras que _él_ había predicho.

No se lo podía sacar de la mente.

.

De alguna manera, acabó soñando de nuevo con el cabello castaño y alborotado, el mismo traje con estilo, los mismos ojos castaños hermosos y alegres y eternamente tristes, y ese rostro anguloso y expresivo. Apuesto.

Pero soñó con él de una manera muy distinta a la que acostumbraba—una que, normalmente, llevaba lugar en año nuevo, en medio de la nieve y rodeados por sombras. No, soñó con una distinta; una que involucraba, por lo general, una vida juntos.

.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedarás conmigo?

—Por siempre.

.

No pudo cumplir su promesa. Le falló. Y él se quedaría solo.

Aun siendo arrastrada hacia su perdición lo único en lo que podía pensar era en él, y en sus gritos de desesperación. No quería irse, aún tenía tantas cosas que ver, tantas cosas que vivir, tantas cosas que _vivir junto a él_. Y él la necesitaba más de lo que quería admitir, era un hombre solo con una máquina del tiempo con mente propia, necesitaba a alguien a su lado. Y ese alguien ya no podría ser ella.

Lo único peor que morir era vivir sabiendo que nunca podría volver con él.

.

 _Rose_

En sus sueños, el Doctor la llamaba. Y ella recordó el último detalle, la última pieza del rompecabezas y que podía resolver aquél enigma del año nuevo 2005.

Nunca le dijo su nombre, y sin embargo lo supo.

.

Cuando volvió a verlo, no le dijo nada al respecto. No podía hacerlo. Por como estaban las cosas, ella estaba segura de que al estar atrapada en otro universo, él había regresado en el tiempo para verla de nuevo, por lo que hablarle al respecto sería como revelarle algo de su futuro. Por otro lado, si había tenido que recurrir a eso para verla por última vez, significaba que en realidad ella _jamás_ volvería a verlo en su vida.

Así que intentó decirle que lo amaba por primera y última vez. Quería que al menos él lo supiera cuando el momento llegara porque cuando la volviera a ver, ella no lo amaría, no aun al menos, no hasta dentro de unos cuantos meses llenos de aventuras inimaginables y momentos inolvidables junto al hombre más maravilloso del universo.

Pero ella no llegó a escuchar las palabras de sus labios.

.

Resultó ser que ella sí lo volvió a ver. Y fue glorioso.

Pero sabía que no iba a durar. Después de todo, ya sabía el futuro. El Doctor la vería por última vez en el inicio del año 2005, ¿qué podía ser sino una despedida?

Aunque quizá, con mucha suerte, podría ser que ella hubiera vivido toda su vida junto a él y hubiera muerto de anciana y él, a punto de morir, la había visitado en su juventud.

Esa era su última esperanza, quizá después de todo sí podría estar con él por siempre.

.

Pero…no.

El Doctor no la aceptó. Y ella sí pasaría el resto de su vida con él —o, al menos, un clon de él. Pero el real no pasaría su vida con ella.

Las cosas seguían siendo igual: Ella no lo volvería a ver y él se despediría de ella en el año nuevo 2005.

Esa fue la última vez que lo vio.

.

Al parecer el clon y el Doctor estaban conectados de alguna forma; a veces podía decirle lo que sentía, o lo que hacía. Al parecer había conocido a otra mujer, una duquesa, creía. Pero no duraron mucho juntos. Ni siquiera se llegó a subir a la TARDIS.

Pero fue hasta una noche, tres años después de haber visto a su Doctor por última vez, que todo se acabó.

El clon se despertó junto a ella, sobresaltado y sudando.

—Se ha ido. —susurró con voz débil y ella se sentó en la cama, las mantas cayendo de sus hombros.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó, no necesitando mayores explicaciones. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

—Primero de enero de 2005. —hizo una pausa. —Los Odds le están cantando, algo como…

—Vale decem. —contestó ella antes de que él pudiera decir algo, él asintió.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Porque se está despidiendo de mí. —se las arregló para decir, con la voz entrecortada y sintiendo un vacío enorme en el pecho que nunca más podría ser llenado.

Y en ese momento podría haber jurado que podía escuchar el eco de una canción; triste, de pérdida. Una canción de muerte. El universo mismo lamentaba la pérdida de su doctor, y el eco llegaba a su universo, que aunque apenas lo había conocido había hecho tanto por _él y por todos_.

Rose Tyler lloró, y el universo cantó.


End file.
